1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply testing system for non-utility power generators, etc. This testing system, for instance, is used to test the power output of an non-utility power generator provided in a high-rise building, etc. in order to cope with such an emergent situation as power breakdown.
2. Prior Art
Referring to FIG. 6, there is illustrated a typical system heretofore available in the art, in which three tanks 10 to be powered are provided, because a non-utility power generator to be subjected to power supply testing is generally of a three-phase AC type.
Within each or the tank 10 there is located a main electrode 14, the lower portion of which is supported on the bottom of the tank 10 through an insulator 100.
Around the main electrode 14 there is located a cylindrical insulator 16 which is vertically displaceable, and the tank 10 is filled with a resistive liquid 12. The tank 10 and main electrode 14 are connected to a non-utility powder generator, not shown, by way of an output cable 104.
Then, a current is supplied between the tank 10 and the main electrode 14 for the required time to test the power generator for its output characteristics.
Load is regulated by the vertical displacement of the insulator 16, and the resistive liquid 12 heated during testing is pumped out by a pump 40 and fed through drain pipes 110 and 112 to a radiator 42 wherein it is cooled down and whence it is then returned to the tank 10 through supply pipes 106 and 108.
With the above-mentioned prior art testing system, however, there is a variation of as large as 15.degree. C. in the liquid temperature rise between the tanks 10 to be powered during testing.
For that reason, the resistance (or current) values of the tanks 10 are so varied that a serious difficulty is encountered in keeping the load, an important factor for testing, well-balanced. This in turn makes it very difficult to perform a power supply testing accurately.
When a certain tank 10 or electrode 14 breaks down during testing, the testing should immediately be stopped. In other words, even a breakdown of one tank renders the testing system unserviceable.
In view of the foregoing, it is therefore an object of this invention to provide a power supply testing system which assures a simple but accurate power supply testing and continues to work even when a certain tank or electrode breaks down during testing.